This disclosure relates to a deployable inlet scoop for an inboard ram air turbine for an aircraft.
A ram air turbine (RAT) is commonly an aircraft power device, which extracts energy from the air stream surrounding an aircraft in order to provide emergency or auxiliary electrical and/or hydraulic power. A RAT is typically comprised of a turbine assembly, strut assembly, generator and/or hydraulic pump, and actuator. During operation, the turbine assembly, which is attached to the strut assembly, is deployed into the air stream by means of the actuator, typically by rotating the RAT from a stored position within the fuselage to a location exteriorly of the fuselage. Once deployed, the turbine is driven by the energy of the air stream surrounding the aircraft. The rotational motion of the turbine is then converted into electrical and/or hydraulic power.
Another form of RAT, dubbed “inboard” or “ducted,” includes an enclosed turbine which is integral to a main aircraft fuselage or attached to the exterior of an aircraft via the use of a pod or similar device. Inboard RATs are driven by an axial-style, fixed pitch turbine which utilizes a shroud or ducting for channeling the input high velocity air. Inboard RATs can be used for both supplemental and emergency power generation applications.